fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Franklin Richards (Spiders and Magic)
|-| (Male) Franklin Richards (Pony)= |-| Franklin Richards (Human ; Child)= |-|Franklin Richards (Human ; Adult)= Summary Franklin Richards (Spiders and Magic) is considered to be among-st the most powerful (if not debatably the most powerful) within the Spiders and Magic series. He seemingly makes an appearance during this universes version of the Onslaught Saga, where Onslaught seeks to destroy both the Marvel Multiverse & Pony Multiverse , wanting to utilize Frankie's powers in order to do so.He is best friends with May-Day Parker Sparkle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Appearance Personality Combat Statistics Tier: At least''' ' '''1-A ' l At least 2-A , likely At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A l : At least '''2-A , likely At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A l : At least '''2-A , likely At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Franklin Richards Origin: Spiders and Magic (Fan-Made Series) Classification: The Little "Babe" (By Rainbow Dash) , Menance (By Discord) Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping , Enhanced Senses , Conceptual Manipulation (Onslaught used his power to rewrite the very concepts that define the Multiverse on the conceptual level, and even those who had heavy resistance couldn't resist it) , Probability Manipulation , Law Manipulation , Causality Manipulation , Abstract Existence 'Attack Potency: At least Outerverse Level (Far above the very concept of The Outer Void & Web of Magic. Described as the biggest threat in the mythos alongside The Celestials, placing him above the Alicorn Gods who transcend the very concept of The Outer Void and are above the likes of the strongest enemies of the Spiders and Magic verse combined as they are above a mere mortal. Unfathomably superior to Web of Destiny whose power could affectively destroy the Multiverse The difference between the Celestials in this canon are different in the sense that they are at least ifninite levels of infinity beyond the likes of Allicorn Gods ) l At least Multiversal Level+ , likely High Hyperversal Level '(Unfathomably superior to the likes of Spider-Man [Spiders and Magic] & Hulk and Magic , due to where he is in the hierarchy of Marvel : ('Low 7-C Spider-Man, 4-B Hulk, High 1-B Richards) and how he is at least transfinite levels of infinity above those who are also High 1-B in Marvel (Cosmic Cubes). Keep in mind that it was stated that it took an Human Twilight utilizing the Elements of Harmony human state is > Spider-Man's to even knockout the Hulk, and Franklin should be unfathomably stronger. In this version , he was stated to "rival" Spiders and Magics' Pre-Retcon Beyonder even as a Pony, where like Spider-Man his power is drastically weakened. PR Beyonder can manipulate the Void to a significant degree to bring back Spider-Man from it's clutches, which was comparable in existence to the likes of the Primal Monitor & The One Above All, meaning he is at least somewhat comparable to them, albeit significantly weaker. Was called a scion to reality by The Void himself, something that would take a significant amount of power to destroy says maybe 75%. ) l At least Multiversal Level+ , likely High Hyperversal Level '''(Likely Far Greater in his human state. Is stated to be comparable to Onslaught who was stated to transcend Beyonder in the sense he transcends the weakest possible entity. Defeated the Celestials when at full power who in Spiders and Magic are far stronger than even this, classified as "The Greatest Threat in Existence".) l At least '''Multiversal Level+ , likely High Hyperversal Level '(When he reached full maturity, his power was such that he stomped the daylights out of the Celestials, and was viewed as "the closest to God" by several Multi-Abstracts, including The Living Tribunal.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Scales to Spider-Man) l '''Immeasurable ' l 'Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Strength:Unknown(Immeasurably stronger than Celestia and Alicorn Level entities) Striking Strength: Multiversal Level+, likely High Hyperversal Level l Multiversal Level+, likely High Hyperversal Level l Multiversal Level+, likely High Hyperversal Level Durability: Multiversal Level+ , likely High Hyperversal Level (Stated to have higher Durability than Celestia) l Multiversal Level+, likely High Hyperversal Level l Multiversal Level+, likely High Hyperversal Level Stamina : Very High (Stated to have higher stamina than Celestia) Range: Several Kilometers ahead of him. Far Higher , to a unknown extent, with Magic and Teleportation. Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: Above Average (Son of a Super-Genius) Weaknesses : Feats: Notable Attacks / Techniques: Key: ''' Pony l Human Child l Human Adult '''Note: *Remember they still treat Spiderman as much as complete fodder as they did within Earth-616 other words: Their Low 7-C Marvel = high-end levels of 2-A, likely High 1-B in this fanfic *This is proven by several statements: Celestia thought of someone like Marvel's Rhino 7-C in canon as a extremely strong enemy that no one in Equestria could beat (Which would include their Elements of Harmony, which is POST-Tirek considering he was stated to already been beaten at the time...) * The Scaling goes: Spider-Man (S&M:Earth-616) >>>>>>>>>> Spider-Mane (With Cutie Mark) >>>>>>>>>> Spider-Mane (Casual; Without Cutie Mark) >>>>>>>> Celestia/Luna/Alicorn Level Characters >>> Above baseline High 1-B. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts